


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by mandydarlings



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex, all the AUs probably, how dare me, i am in fandom hell, oops i killed someone again, probably a good amount of shenanigans, prompts, srsly fluffy, type a space nerd falls in love with local scoundrel, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandydarlings/pseuds/mandydarlings
Summary: A collection of Sara Ryder and Reyes Vidal prompts/drabbles





	1. For Now

 

 “Want to slip away? I found a great storage room. Sturdy crates. No interruptions.”

 

 “A storage room? You spoil me.” Sara bites her lip as if she was considering his proposal for a dark quiet corner. Her eyes lingering on his own longer than they should have.

 

They have to keep up appearances here. There will be no tumbling into a cave or a room breaths ragged and bodies clawing for release. They are close enough that no one else could hear them, and far enough away that it could be a kind conversation.

 

 “It will be like our first date… but better.”

 

 They are being watched and each movement measured by allies and foes alike. The Pathfinder and the victory on Meridian is much cause for celebration. Reyes Vidal's presence here is not without question. Why would the Charlatan send a third rate smuggler to lead the Collective into battle? ? Reyes will have to whisper in quiet corners on how he is expendable to the cause.

 

“You could use some celebrating... and I could use…a drink” His voice dropped lower as his eyes took her in.

 

“Down boy,” She teases brushing her hand against his arm. He can feel the heat from her finger tips blossoming up his body. He wishes to carry her into the dark hidden places of his heart. Reyes wants to kiss her hands and feel her sweetness. To tell her all the things about how his heart raced, and how he worried he never would see her again.

 

For them there will be no open sign of affections, no touches, or worries shared in the open sky. There will be a price to pay for loving the sun, but for now he will always have the night.

 


	2. hallowed hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Reyes has always wanted to do since he saw Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT SAFE FOR WORK. NOT SAFE FOR LIFE. I AM THE WORST. I APOLOGIZE. this is also my first real attempt at writing something that resembles smut. So be gentle. Or not. The safe word is "cantaloupe"

“We are going to get caught.” Sara whines and struggles against Reyes’ grip on her thighs. A beautiful queen spread on a throne, Sloane Kelly’s old throne. The pieces of her armor dropped at their feet and he a diligent servant is on his knees worshipping at her altar. 

Gasping as he stops touching her heated core with a clever tongue. “I can assure you,” he looks up from his task of praying at the apex of her thighs. “We will not be interrupted.” 

“Perks of dating the-“ Reyes takes one of her breasts in his free hand, and roughly tongues it with his mouth. “Boss.”

He winks at her, that stupid wink he gave her the first time they met that makes her want to melt or throw things at him. He seems to know what she thinking. “Sara…” he whispers like honey and unanswered hope. He follows the lines of her body with his mouth and kisses her hungry.

“How long have you wanted to do this?” She whispers in his ear and in return he lifts up her tiny body. Reyes flips their position so he now sits in the place of royalty. He is hard and hot against her thighs and willing flesh. She shivers as Reyes finds her wet and ready. He kisses her like she is the most precious thing in the world to him.

It could all be another lie to him, a conquest, but as he fills her to the hilt it feels like a homecoming of sorts. He begins to drive his hips up, up into her flesh. The sound of their love making echoes through the throne room, and he whispers into her ear. “Since the moment I stole the footage of your meeting and I saw you curtsey, your majesty.”

“Asshole,” she laughs and she knows they are both smiling when their mouths meet.


	3. Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara saves Sloane. - working on something for The Long Fic (tm)

_You know who I truly am_ , Reyes had said before Sara saw the sniper. Before the man had fired and she chose to save a life no matter how worthy it was.

After everything she had done for Kadara and for him how could he not know who **SHE** was.

The rage bubbles inside her, but she doesn’t shoot him in his back as she runs. Chasing him for herself and for answers she will never retrieve. She doesn’t shoot him while he boards a plane and waves goodbye. It’s haughty and smug as if he had expected this turn of events all along, but his eyes say differently as they fall on her.

Reyes was the Charlatan. Reyes **is** the Charlatan, and now there are no shadows to pretend.

~~~~

_You are one hell of a woman_

She thinks over and over and over running the scenarios in her head. At this time they mostly involve throwing him out the airlock.

_Goodbye, Ryder._

“Goodbye.” She says to no one.

~~~

She dies, comes back, and dies again.

On the floor of the Archon ship she knows the images that came to her when Sara faced the dark.

The first things her mind grasp for comfort mother, brother, father, her crew, and him.

She swallows, stands, and carries on.

~~~

She finds herself in Kralla’s song and Keema finds her at the bar. “Our mutual friend,” the Angaran says to the beat of the music. “Has been-“

“We don’t have a mutual friend.” Sara leaves her drink. Whiskey, neat, not that anyone would care.

~~~

Sometimes she searches for Reyes in a crowd at a bar. _You look like you are waiting for someone_ , perhaps she always will be.


	4. some fun now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute fluffy that clearly happened at some point in game. Figured it would be a nice counterbalance to the suffering.

“You know…” Ryder lines up the perfect shot with her widow. She breaths deep and pops the trigger. The satisfying squish has the man crouching by her knees looking at her as if she were radiant as the sun.

Sara glares at Reyes while ducking down next to him. Bullets  fly pass where her body had once been. Reyes flashes her that smile that says he is enjoying this. If he were a member of her crew she would yell at him for the distraction. 

“Next time,” she begins looking at his golden eyes with equal parts irritation and fondness. “Next time.. You can be like 'Oh Hey! Sara I need your help with yet another group of people I’ve managed to piss off with my sparkling personality!'”

The bastard raises his riffle at that and winks at her instead. “Where is the fun in that?” He retorts returning fire against the assailants. 

She is going to kill him if the raiders don’t beat her to it.

 


	5. Prompt 1b - Sad Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes Vidal week - prompt 1 - Sad Goodbye

Reyes slept too little, cherished Ryder too much, and he hated this routine. It was an endless tugging of coming and going. It was always Ryder in his arms and then Ryder a million miles away.

That morning was later than it should have been and she had been squirming in his arms to leave. Their clothing thrown along the floor as he had charted the map of her body with his hands. He provided as many convincing arguments against her skin to get her to stay a little bit longer.

Ryder had to leave; a million other voices and duties itched under her skin calling for her aid. He whispered  don’t go onto her body. She smiled and laughed and loved. 

“I’ll be back. I always come back.” She kisses his worried brow, and she does. She always does. 

Ryder always showed up, a little worse for wear, dressed in her pinks and her lace. She had her clever mouth, and her love for him and his shadows. She was the spring in his dark winter. She left and took the sun and the hearth with her, and returned to bring light and laughter.

Until her mirror image starred back at him from his doorway Scott’s face twisted in grief. Reyes knew there was always a first time for everything, and a last.


	6. Prompt 1a: The Sweet Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in my LongFic that I'm working on. But these two being adorable and saying hello.

 

Things were different now. Reyes was different.

  


He stood overlooking the peak of the land he has claimed for himself and sighs. “You look like you are waiting for someone,” Sara Ryder’s voice sounded like music as he turned to see her.

  


It was blistering hot but she looked radiant in her dress. She must have smuggled it into the Nomad away from prying eyes. He imagined all the jokes her team might have made at her expense to know that the _human pathfinder_ had a secret weakness for sundresses that he could only describe as pastel vomit and roses. Scanning her attire she was wholly unequipped and still one of the most deadly vanguards he ever laid eyes on.

  


She walked towards him with the same kind of determination as she did walking into battle. “Hello.” She leaned up on her toes and kissed him soft and gentle.

  


This display of affection out in plain site was a new sensation to him. He didn’t trust it as he held her closer in his arms. At first he had always intended to stay in the shadows, away from the harsh light of day, but then came Sara Ryder who dragged him out unwillingly into her arms.

  


He breathed her in. “I bet some of my operatives are getting quite the show.”

  


“Reyes Alejandro Vidal does put the best shows on.” Sara smirked and he stopped dead mid kiss. She chuckled against his lips and pulled back to see his startled face. “You should see his moves.”

  


“Now you are teasing me.” He frowned at her, playing along to her game.

  


“I would never, Reyes.” She tried to keep a straight face. “I could you sing you an old earth ballad, _Ale-ale-jandro.”_

  


“I could order one of my men to put me out of my misery.” He chuckled kissing her fiercely. “Who did you torture to get this information?”

  


“I…” she trailed her thoughts for dramatic effect, “have my ways,” and winked at him.

  


_The Pathfinder had me pull your information from one of your data drives._ SAM piped up.

  


Reyes smirked. “Well, consider me hacked.” Sara groaned and playfully hit his chest in protest. “I do believe you have many secrets to still learn about me, Sara Elizabeth Ryder.”

  


She kissed him then, warm and inviting, and Reyes thought _this is the best way to say hello._

  



	7. Promt 2 - Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes gets his codename from Evfra. Friendship and jokes ensue.

Evfra called him Shena. It was Keema would told him what it meant with her sly eyes and laugh. “He called you, Mouth.”

“My friend, he hasn’t even seen what I can do with my mouth.” Reyes sipped his whiskey as his companion laughed even harder.

“I believe it is because you have a way with words.” Keema retorted.

“Amongst other things,” Kian gave him a wink from behind the bar. Which caused his Angaran companion to start snorting with laughter. “Does this make you a big deal in the resistance?” 

“I am always a big deal,” Reyes gave the man a smirk. 

Keema grumbled. “Are you humans always like this?”

“Only the best ones,” Reyes raised his glass. 

“To business or pleasure?” Keema asked.

“Why chose? To both.” Reyes said clinking the glasses. “May our business bring us pleasure, and our pleasure bring us business.”

“And to all the spoils between,” Keema smiled.


	8. Prompt 3a – Brightest Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Darkest Moments, Brightest Lights  
> Reyes has had some dark moments in his life, and some very bright ones indeed. Today, we’d like for you to pick one of those moments and write about it, maybe explore how they helped to make him the man he is.
> 
>  
> 
> I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE ANGST FEST AFTER THIS CHAPTER

Reyes watched her sleep. She was in his arms with all secrets laid bared before them. The blood on his hands had stained her, wounded her, and she held them still. They hadn’t touched outside of gentle caresses as they talked throughout the dark of night in Kadara until she had fallen asleep on him.

Sara’s face was soft and untroubled for the first time since he laid eyes on her. A time that now felt like lifetimes ago. She was older, this galaxy had aged her into a wiser thing. She wasn’t the wide eyed girl in a bar anymore. The worlds, the initiative, everything she had taken on her tiny shoulders for everyone else had bruised her, bled her, and led her back to him.

Reyes himself wasn’t that man anymore. His ruthless pragmatism still ever present and part of him, but at no longer the cost of his soul. There was a lightness in his heart, a comfort he hadn’t known since he was a child. He could even say a feeling of home.

Her tiny form moved closer to hold on tighter like if she were to wake he would disappear like a ghost. Barely moving he reached for a nearby blanket and wrapped it around them in a tiny cocoon. Reyes kissed her on her brow. He may be a thief, a murderer, and someone to be afraid of but tonight he would just get to be Reyes Vidal: a man who loved a woman. One who found the grace to forgive him, no matter how unworthy he may be.


	9. Prombt 3 b - Darkest Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time Reyes killed someone

His hands were shaking as he washed the blood off them.

“Reyes?” A voice came from outside the bathroom. “Cariño?”

“I’ll be out in a minute, Lito.” Reyes called through the door. He looked at his face. It didn’t look any different. It was still his face. It was still the pores, the skin, and the eyes that were so familiar. It was still his. It was still his Abuela’s eyes.

He wondered what she would think of what he was becoming, of the blood on his hands. The orders were simple… something that anyone could do. A bullet to the brain and a quick escape but Reyes hadn’t expected the man to fight back. He hadn’t expected to look him in the eye as he pulled the trigger.

The door shook, Lito was trying to get inside. “Reyes. What is the matter?” His loved called to him. His voice soothing like he was a child.

“Lito. I need just a minute.”

“You’ve been in there longer. The last time you were like this was when your sister died.” Lito accused. “Tell me, cariño!”

Reyes opened the door and let his lover look at his face. Lito was a taller man than him, delightfully built but incredibly gentle. He watched as Lito’s face took in his bloody hands. “Is this what you wanted?”

Without another word Lito stepped in his space and pushed him back against the sink. He washed Reyes’ face removing any traces of the deed. “This is Omega, Reyes. It is never about what we want.” He kissed his brow and held his head. “Who were they, cariño?”

“I can’t tell you.” Reyes said into shoulder, refusing to shed tears for the dead.

“Were you followed?” Lito asked hesitantly.

“What would you know about such things?” He leaned back and looked into Lito’s eyes.

“I am an intergalactic man of mystery,” Lito leaned in to kiss Reyes, and he accepted the warmth of his lover’s mouth.

“He died screaming.” Reyes said finally.

A week later, so did Lito.


	10. Promt 4b - Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I could do one cute when where I don't kill anyone :P

“Reyes.” Sara whispered in his ear.

 “Go to sleep, Sara.” He swatted her hand away.

 “REYES.” She proceeded to get louder.

 “Sleep.” He stole a bit of the blanket away from his loud, annoying pathfinder.

 “REYES.” She whined. “Looooove me.”

 He rolled over to look at her in the darkness of his room. “Mi alma, it’s time for sleep.”

 Sara smiled brightly and attempted to kiss his nose landing on the pillow instead. 

 “Loooove meeee.” She complained into the pillow.

 Reyes cupped her face and she raised her head to look at him. “I told you not to drink whatever Keema handed you. Her pours are usually too strong even for myself and I don’t have an AI filtering my system.”

 Sara gasped. “Keema is my friend! She would never bismark …besmirch… my honor as- as-“ She lost her train of thought.

 “Did you have water?” He asked.

 “Yes, mother.” She grumbled and rolled on her side away from him.

  _MR. VIDAL, I reminded the Pathfinder to stay hydrated during the party._

“SAM, shuuussssh. I need more oxytocin.” She grumbled. Reyes couldn’t help but chuckle. “Please translate that for the man who is refusing to give me what I want.”

  _MR. VIDAL, I believe the Pathfinder -_

 Reyes pulled Sara to him so she rested against his body. He could feel her body relax into his. “Wants to cuddle.” He laughed in her ear.

 “I will not tell the entire Heleus cluster that the dreaded pirate Charlatan is an epic cuddler.”

 “I’m not a pirate, and I won’t tell anyone that their human Pathfinder is needy.”

 Sara gasped. “How dare you insult my brother like that!” She rolled onto him, straddling his hips as she feigned indignation.

 “Love meeee….” He mimicked her.

 “You are the worst, Vidal.” She smiled and kissed away his grin.


	11. Prompt - Winter Snow

Voeld was one of Reyes’ least favorite places. He never did quite like snow. It was far too easy to track people in if there wasn’t anything to come sweep away the steps. He was here on business an agent required the personal touch of the Charlatan as well as delivering information to Evfra of the sensitive sort.

After the Pathfinder intervened with Aksuul he had thought the Roekar activity would decrease, but someone else had picked up the reigns. It seemed he wasn’t the only one waiting in the shadows for those to falter.

Inside the Resistance base he could hear music floating from where the Angaran generally gathered for a drink between missions. Ever since the Archon had been taken out there had been a weight lifted off of their shoulders. Enough to even allow Earth Music into their world.

“Come on, Jaal, its like this!” He could hear Sara’s voice float down the hallway with the music.

“Why would the human put lime in a coconut? What is a coconut?” her companion complained. “Does one normally wake a doctor for such ailments.”

“Its just a song. Come on we dance like THIS for midnight margaritas!” Reyes watched from his corner in the shadows as Sara joyously danced with her arms up. It was complete abandon like it matter not that anyone would watching, or if her dancing could cause a diplomatic incident. He chuckled at the image of her accidently hitting Tann in the face with her wild dancing.

“Don’t look at me, Jaal. You started this.” Cora took a slow drink watching as Sara grabbed Jaal’s hands and tried to make him do the dance moves.

Reyes found he couldn’t keep his laughter down and Sara perked up immediately. “Reyes!” She dropped Jaal’s hands and dashed over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. “I didn’t know you were gonna be here.” He could feel her vibrating against him. “Oh, sorry. Too much?”

“I see someone has already had a margarita.” He smiled at her as they quickly moved into a respectable distance.

“I am culture sharing with some of my favorite Angaran.” She smiled. “They have a juice they ferment that almost tastes like tequila… so in the spirit of… diplomacy this is the work I must do.” Sara nodded seriously.

“To teach the Angara about midnight margaritas? And what you call dancing?” Reyes smirked.

“Excuse you, I am an excellent dancer.” Sara grumped at him.

“She’s an excellent flailer.” Cora spoke from the bar. “It’s like watching a bull in a china shop in heels.”

“How dare you insult my character.” Sara laughed.

“Is that what you humans call dancing?” Jaal looked perplexed. “I thought it was a strange drinking ritual.”

“I could give you lessons,” Reyes spoke up without thinking. Sara looked over at him, her eyebrow raised. “You know… I am an excellent dancer.” He winked at her and Sara turned bright red. She was no doubt thinking of the night after he had defeated Sloane, where she had found her way back to him and accepted the darkness within. They had danced then.

“You are… quite the lead.” Her voice heavy.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Cora groaned.

“Is this part of a human mating ritual?” Jaal asked. “I have much to learn about your species.”


	12. Prompt What If or What is

“What if you met Scott first... would you have loved him?” Sara breathed against his skin.

They both think about it sometimes. “I could have.” Reyes answers truthfully. “There is a lot to love about Scott. I would rather not talk about your twin while we’re doing… this…”

Her hand skins along his neck, tracing the lines of his veins. Reyes wonders how easily she could cut them open if she so chose. “Point,” she licks along his jaw. “Did you leave anyone behind in the milky way?”

“This…” he gasps as she nibbles his ears, “form of interrogation is highly effective, Ryder. You first.” He purrs.

Sara placed a soft kiss on his mouth, before looking him in the eyes. “I’ll compromise this time.” She raised her eyebrow and sighed softly. “My research team,” she plopped down next to him and let him begin to lead the dance. “Uhm… the one that I was… well… part of the peacekeeping…” She trailed her thoughts as what happened _before_ their father’s disgrace had still been a sore spot for her.

“You wanted to be a researcher.” He said softly curling her to him.

She giggled at the thought. “Protheans, yeah, I found them fascinating… but I got assigned as a peacekeeping mission with a team of researchers.” Her voice began to speed up with her excitement. “We were looking into some ruins before… well… and I met a girl.” She looked over at Reyes wickedly.

“Oh, competition for my dear one’s heart?” He nibbled along her neck.

Sara stopped, all warmth evaporated like she saw a ghost. “No. I guess not. Mia was her name. She was brilliant, and beautiful, and dead now..”

“Do you think about what if you had stayed?” Reyes asked.

“Then you would have fallen in love with my brother.” She stuck her tongue out and a smile returned briefly, “And just to warn you he drinks nothing that doesn’t have umbrellas in it.”

“The horror,” Reyes smiled against her lips. “What if we would have met in the Milky Way? What if we had met in Alliance Basic? Or on the Citadel?”

There was something odd in her face, something strange about the way she clawed him to her then, as if she could hide from whatever demons searched for her with his body. Sara held him tight, close and desperate. “Then we’d be dead by now.” She whispers into his skin and he knows she is afraid, very afraid.


End file.
